After The Battle
by thestralsheartmaltesers
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the final battle against the Frost Giants; centered on Loki.


'If it's all the same to you, I wouldn't mind that drink now.'

Loki looked up to the sky while Thor said goodbye to the rest of the Avengers. He felt something stirring in the bottom of his stomach, and wondered what it was. Could he have caught some earthling disease while he was here? Or was this some new form of containment his 'brother' had devised? But deep down, Loki knew what it was. He was nervous, afraid really, of going back to Asgard, his childhood home. He supposed it was to be expected, anyone would be scared.

Thor tightened his grip on the god of mischief and spun his hammer. Loki rolled his eyes; his brother was such a show off, they could have just traveled using the Tesseract's power. But it wasn't long before they landed in Asgard.

It was a novel experience for Loki; being shunned by the people of Asgard. There was a time when they would have bowed to him; he would have been respected by them. However, when they were walking through the familiar streets of Asgard, the people were not pleased to see him, to say the least. Mothers hid their children from view, fathers glared, and one insolent little child had the nerve to stick her tongue out at him. Yes, being shunned by the people was a novel experience for Loki.

Soon, they reached the palace, and Loki was instantly recognized as a threat. Guards piled around him, completely disregarding any right to personal space he had. 'Guards of Asgard, this treasonous wretch must accept the consequences if his actions. Take him to a holding cell,' said Thor. 'Or better yet, take him to his old chambers. Let him ponder upon the changes he has brought upon himself.'

Loki smirked; this would be easier than he expected. As soon as he was deposited into the room, the guards left and were standing outside the room. He supposed he just had to wait, because all good things come to those who wait.

It was a couple of hours after he had been left alone, and Loki was starting to get impatient. It wasn't long before a few guard came to collect him; it was time for his trial.

He was led to a spacious room; within it was Thor, sitting on his throne. 'Loki, you have been charged with treason, and the attempt to take over a world not yet ready for a higher form of war. How do you plead?' asked Thor. But to Loki, this was his chance.

'Most honorable King Thor, my intention was never to cause trouble for the people of Asgard,' he said in his most convincing voice. 'My sole intention was to stop those despicable Frost Giants from their master plan.' He glanced around the room at this; he could see he was convincing many people. 'Yes, the Frost Giants. They had planned to steal Gungnir! The mighty weapon of the All-Father, Odin, in the hands of our enemy! You can see why I couldn't let them get away with this.' He inwardly smirked when he saw everyone in the room was nodding. Everyone except for his 'brother.' 'A likely story,' the king of Asgard said, 'but somehow I don't believe you, as you were the one who put the great Odin into the Odin sleep in the first place! I thought that there was a way to save you brother, I was wrong.' Thor sighed. 'Take him to the second high security vault.'

As Loki was escorted out, no one saw the smug smile on his face.

It was approaching dawn, and Loki had been in his cell for almost half a day. '_Well_,' he thought, '_better get started_.' He walked to the transparent wall blocking him from the rest of the palace, and tried to use his body phase technique to get through. 'Just where, do you think you are going, dear brother?' He cursed, and then turned around to face the king. 'An experiment?' he tried.

'Cute. Double the guards on him.' Thor said, speaking to a guard outside.

'Of course, sir.'

'_All according to plan.' _

It was a few more hours before Loki started to act. He turned his back to the guards and cast an illusion. It showed the real him fading away, and reappearing on the other side of the transparent wall, only to run away, making many of the guards chase after him. Only one stayed behind, a newbie, if Loki guessed correctly. He then had a double of his body appear in front of the man, boy really, and knock him out. He then stole the keys, and let the original god of mischief out. Loki turned just before leaving and said, 'Welcome to the job.'

Loki quickly and quietly crept to the cell near to his, the cell containing the Spear of Odin. Oh, yes, the most powerful weapon in the entire universe, his. He could taste the power it would give him. He made short work of the few guards outside, apparently he was the priority.

He stole the keys from one of the guards outside and entered. The power radiating from it was almost suffocating. He went to pick it up, but stopped, as there, in front of him, Thor was waiting for him.

'Hello, brother.'


End file.
